


lost boy

by shalexandej (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Wow, i used to rly like voltron but now im :////, i wrote this almost three years ago?, so take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shalexandej
Summary: garbage





	lost boy

There was a time, when I was alone. 

No where to go, and no place to call home. 

 

Keith was an outcast. A loner. He had no home, nowhere to go. 

My only friend was the man in the moon, and even sometimes he would go away too. 

Sometimes he went out to talk to the moon during the nighttime. But, even the man in the moon left him. 

Then one night, when I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high.

Then Lance came along. 

 

He came to me with the sweetest smile.

Once when Keith was out looking at the moon, Lance came too, smiling. 

Told me he wanted to talk for a while. 

"Do you want to, uh, have a chat?"

"Sure."

He said, 'Peter Pan, that's what they call me. I promise you will never be lonely.'

"I'm Lance, and from now on, I'm your friend." 

And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan. 

Lance and Keith went everywhere together, and they were inseparable. 

And when we're bored, we play in the woods. 

When there was nothing to do, they'd sneak off-campus and sit on the rocks, looking out at the sky. 

Always on the run from Captain Hook. 

Sometimes the staff caught them, and they'd have to run. 

'Run, run, Lost Boy,' they say to me, 'Away from all of reality.' 

Keith would get zoned out, and run to his own world. But the one thing in his world was Lance. 

Neverland is home to Lost Boys like me, and lost boys like me are free. 

He knew whenever he was with Lance, all the troubles of the world were gone. 

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe.

Lance always told Keith to believe.

Believe in him, and believe in me. 

"Don't doubt yourself, Keith. Believe in yourself, and me."

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, to your beautiful destiny.

"Alright. I want you to take me to your world, Keith. I want you to try." 

He nods. 

As we soared above the town that never loved me, I realized I finally have a family. 

"If you can see, that's my home." 

Keith realized that with Lance, he had family. 

Soon enough, we reach Neverland. 

Lance nods. 

"This is, uh, my world."

Peacefully, my feet hit the sand.

 

And ever since that day...

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders. 

I am a Lost Boy, from Neverland. 

"I just... Get lost, Lance. In my world, my perfect world."

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan. 

Keith never left Lance's side. Lance never left Keith's side. 

And when we're bored, we play in the woods. 

Keith would always bring Lance into his world. 

Always on the run from Captain Hook.

Escaping to his world was the only solution to getting away from the problems of Keith's reality. 

'Run, run, Lost Boy,' they say to me, 'Away from all of reality.' 

Sometimes Keith would lean on Lance's shoulder and fall asleep. 

Neverland is home to Lost Boys like me, and Lost Boys like me are free. 

"I feel free when I'm with you, Lance."

"Me too."

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling, even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book. 

When Keith and Lance met the other Paladins, nothing changed in between them. 

Neverland, I love you so. You are now my home sweet home, forever a lost boy at last. 

"My world and you. Those are the things I love the most, Lance."

And for always I will sing...

"I'm a lost boy, Lance. I'm lost when I'm with you."

I am a lost boy, from Neverland.

Keith took Lance's hand. 

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan. 

"I love you, Keith."

And when we're bored, we play in the woods.

Lance squeezed his hand. 

Always on the run from Captain Hook. 

Keith lied his head on Lance's shoulder. 

'Run, run, Lost Boy.' They say to me. 'Away from all of reality.'

"Kiss me, Keith."

-

"Okay." 

Neverland is home to Lost Boys like me,

And lost boys like me are free.


End file.
